The Man From Wolf Creek: A Disturbia sequel
by Miz Predictable
Summary: Kale, Ashley and Ronnie are on a road trip. but when their car crashes in the middle of nowhere, they find a cottage, inhabited by a strange hermit with a taste for hash cookies...but is this man really as he seems, or are the three in danger...again


_**Hey Fan-ficcers! This is my first attempt at Disturbia Fan fiction. It's actually more of a sequel, so don't hate me!! Hope y'all enjoy! LaBeouf is da bomb!**_

_**[DISTURBIA SEQUEL **_

_** Kale, Ashley and Ronnie are on a road trip, and they have an accident in the middle of nowhere. **_

_**The only place for miles around is a cottage inhabited by a strange hermit who has a great recipe for hash cookies…but there is more to this man than meets the eye?**_

**The Man from Wolf Creek.**

**ONE:**

_Beep, beep…beep, beep…_

A hand snakes from its sanctuary under the warm quilt and smacks the noise offender.

It was five o clock in the morning…no sane person was ever up at that time.

Kale Brecht rolled over on his double bed and closed his eyes.

_Beep, beep…beep, beep…_

5:15…not much better.

Kale smacked the snooze button once more and threw the quilt over his head.

He could hear Ronnie snoring as he dozed off once more.

_Beep, beep…beep bee—THUD!_

Ronnie snorted to wakefulness at the sound.

"What the?"

"Too early…" Kale mumbled.

Ronnie looked to the floor at the now decimated alarm clock.

Dude, he would so hate to get on his bad side…considering he just killed a man.

A wanted murderer…but a man nonetheless.

"Dude, what time is it?" Ronnie inquired, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Don't give a fuck," came the mumbled reply.

The Asian teen shook his head and picked up his phone.

_5:30_.

"Man, we need to hurry up. We leave at six!" He exclaimed.

"Screw you,"

Ronnie snorted.

"Not my type…sorry man,"

"Isn't he awake yet?"

Ronnie jumped and turned, relaxing as Ashley's silhouette crept in through the window and approached them.

"No…he broke his alarm clock…"

It was dark but Ronnie knew she was rolling her eyes.

The lamp switched on and Ronnie recoiled at the sudden invasion of light.

Kale just snorted in protest and burrowed deeper into his bed.

Ashley sat on the side of his bed and ripped the quilt away.

"Argh!" Kale objected, curling into a tight ball as the bitter morning cold snapped at him, raising skin.

"Get up Sunshine, we leave in twenty minutes, whether you're dressed or not," She warned.

Quick as a shot, Kale jumped up and pulled the girl into him.

Ashley squealed but allowed him to hold her.

Ronnie almost threw up…but instead he turned away.

"Well good morning to you too," She whispered with a smile. "Are you gonna get up?"

Kale shook his head. "Warm," was all he said, which was articulate considering the time of morning.

"The car'll be warm," she said.

Without opening his eyes, Kale reached up and kissed her.

"Not the same," he said.

Ashley laughed. "Get up or I'll get us separate rooms when we book into the motel,"

Kale opened his hazel eyes and stared at her blearily.

"You wouldn't do that," he said with a slight smile.

Ashley quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

She wrestled herself out of his clutch and picked up his clothes, tossing them to him with a little force.

"Get dressed," she ordered.

"You get dressed," he countered, but swung slowly out of his warm nest.

"You guys done yet? You had your nookie time?" Ronnie asked from the other side of the room.

"Yeah, we're done. Would you rather be the god father, or the best man?" Kale joked.

Ashley slapped his arm playfully.

After several tries, Kale managed to get all items of clothing on the correct parts and even managed to tie his shoelaces before even attempting to stand.

"Ronnie, dude, can you get me a Bull? I need to wake up,"

With a sigh Kale's best friend trotted downstairs.

Kale grabbed Ashley around the waist and pulled her into him, smelling her freshly shampooed hair with relish.

"I missed you," he muttered, nibbling her ear gently.

He felt her shiver.

"I've only been gone a week," she muttered in reply, moving her head to meet his lips once more.

"Too long," he said, brushing his lips against hers gently.

"Ahem,"

Ashley jumped, smacking Kale in the nose.

"Ah fuck Ronnie!" he growled, grasping his face.

Blood dripped through his fingers.

"Dude, you told me you wanted a red bull! Not more nookie with the missus!" Ronnie defended.

"Man, you're so thick sometimes! Wasn't it _obvious_?"

"No Kale, it wasn't! Sor-ry!"

Kale pulled his hand away and allowed Ashley to press a towel against his nose.

"You okay?" she inquired.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about it,"

Ronnie handed him the drink guiltily.

"Jesus Kale, no need to bitch," he murmured, dodging a poorly aimed swipe on Kale's behalf.

"Enough you two," Ashley giggled. "Are we ready to go?"

Kale nodded and tossed the towel aside.

"Just let me get cleaned up and I'll see you out there."

* * *

Kale trotted down his front drive in the early morning light, to see Ronnie in the front seat, next to Ashley. 

He leant in the window and stared coldly at the boy.

Ronnie shrugged. "Dude, what bites?"

"Outta my seat bitch," Kale said thumbing the backseat.

"Man, you got up late! Early bird catches the worm!" he protested.

"Now, Ronnie. Don't make me make you," Kale threatened.

Ronnie turned to Ashley. "Man, how do you put up with this bitch?" he inquired before climbing over to the back and flumping into the backseat.

"He isn't a bitch to me," she replied with a shrug.

Kale chuckled and kissed her cheek before she started the car.

"Alright." He said, smacking the dash. "Lets shag ass!"

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed that! I know it was short, but it was just kind of an introductory chapter. Review please! I'd appreciate it!_


End file.
